The Way Time Turns
by YuYuHakushoismyLIFE
Summary: WARNING: This DOES have YAOI and YURI so if you don't like it LEAVE NOW! Updated 02 03 04 [INCOMPLETEABANDONED]
1. Chapter I: A world without Yukina

The Way Time Turns  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho I wouldn't have to write fanfiction.  
  
A/N: This WILL be a series of stories. This is only the first! This is an altered YYH world. So, any of you offended just think of it this way, the YYH's are puppets and I'm pulling their strings. They do nothing of their on accord. =^_^=  
  
WARNING: This DOES have YAOI and YURI so if you don't like it LEAVE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! %^_^% Thank you! Flames will be used to light the fire in my living room that won't start. Damn fire!!!! :: Lights a match and accidentally lights hair on fire:: AHHHHH!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 1: A world without Yukina  
  
Everyone was crowed into Keiko's family's restaurant. They were laughing, joking, and in Yukina's case sleeping leaned on Kuwabara. Kurama looked down at his watch.  
  
"It's late," he announced, "We should all be leaving soon."  
  
Yusuke got up from his chair stretching "Whatever you say, Kurama."  
  
"Hiei, will you be coming with us?" asked Kurama.  
  
Hiei stared pointedly at Yukina then back at Kurama and said "Hn". Kurama of course understood this. It meant that he wished to see Yukina to Genkai's Temple and meet him later. Kurama noddled.  
  
"Hey Kuwabara, you coming?" called Yusuke having pecked Keiko on the check and was now headed for the door.  
  
"Na, I'm going to take Yukina home."  
  
Yusuke shrugged " Fine, it's just you and me then, Kurama."  
  
"Yes. Goodnight, Keiko, Botan, Yukina." Kurama bowed and followed Yusuke.  
  
Kuwabara then lifted Yukina into his arms and started towards Genkai's; Hiei disappearing after him.  
  
"Goodbye, Keiko!" bid Botan as she left with a bubbly smile.  
  
_ _  
  
"Are you sure you want to go though with this?" asked a turquoise haired man who looked to be in his early 20's.  
  
"Yes of course I am, Icore." Answered an orange-eyed female coldly.  
  
"You know the price. If I send you to this dimension you will replace someone, kick him or her out. Thus forth changing the time flow." Warned Icore.  
  
"Will I know the new time line?"  
  
"Yes, the parts that concerns you."  
  
"Good, do it."  
  
"But. Argon."  
  
"No, Icore, I can't stay here any longer. Hell is better than living under these tyrants, I have to stop it." Icore nodded.  
  
_ _  
  
A/N: So how was that? I've got the whole story written out so all I need is you to ask and I'll put up the next chapter. =^_~= Just to torture you all. Thank you for reading; you're all the reason I write after all. REVIEW! HOW AM I SUPOST TO KNOW WHO TO THANK IF YOU DON'T REVIEW? %^_^% Ja! 


	2. Chapter II: Saturday again?

The Way Time Turns  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho I wouldn't have to write fanfiction.  
  
A/N: =^_^= Yay! Today I got the Volume 2comic of YU YU HAKSUHO ('cause they didn't have Volume 1) and I give it double thumbs up :: strokes volume fondly::. Please go buy it, it's an $8.00 well spent! It also has extra adventures the anime doesn't show =^_^=!  
  
WARNING: This chapter contains YURI you know Female/Female. So if you don't like it don't read it!!!!!! =^_^= Thank you!  
  
/insert thought here/= thoughts  
  
Chapter parings: Botan&Keiko, hints of Yusuke&Botan and Yusuke&Kurama ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2: Saturday again?  
  
November 15th, Saturday (again)  
  
Everyone was crowed into Keiko's family's restaurant. Things weren't going well. Keiko and Yusuke were having a fight; yelling and screaming at the top of there lungs. "I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M EVEN GOING OUT WITH YOU, YUSUKE URAMESHI! YOUR SUCH A JERK!" "FINE, YOU DON'T HAVE TO ANYMORE 'CAUSE WE'RE THROU. NO MORE, I'M DROPPING YOU!"  
  
Keiko couldn't even yell back she just stood there, stunned. Kurama looked upon the scene with concern in his eyes. He turned his head to see Argon sitting between Kuwabara and Hiei, who had both fallen asleep long ago and their heads had rested on each of her shoulders. She looked slightly uncomfortable with their proximity. Argon, by nature, tended to try and avoid physical contact and the fact that Hiei and Kuwabara we're having a little 'personal war' over her didn't help.  
  
"Kurama!" yelled Yusuke, waking Kurama from his musings. "Help me wake these two up, we're leaving!" /poor Yusuke/ thought Kurama as he helped Yusuke.  
  
"What?" grunted Hiei, as he and Kuwabara were shaken awake, freeing Argon.  
  
"I'll be going with you." Said Argon to Yusuke, "Goodnight Keiko, and thank you for the wonderful evening." She finished coldly and curtly. She picked her black leather trench coat up and pulled it on.  
  
Yusuke moved to the door, opening it with a little too much force, dragging a giddy Kuwabara behind him. Argon rolled her eyes then following them out.  
  
"Come on Hiei! " called Kurama leaving. Hiei took one last look at the human girl now crying on the floor and the Rekai member comforting her. "Ch" and he followed Kurama out.  
  
"Shhh, It's ok, Shh now." Cooed Botan.  
  
"But-but" sobbed Keiko, "he just walked out- he walked out!" Botan pulled Keiko to her so that her head was on her shoulder.  
  
"It's ok, shhh, I know, I know." Comforted Botan now rubbing her back. "I could make the pain go away, if you like?" she offered in no more than a whisper.  
  
"Could you? Please?" pleaded a still sobbing Keiko. Botan smiled kindly and slowly moved here lips to Keiko's neck. Keiko gasped, feeling the soft pressure of Botan's lips on her skin.  
  
"Botan what-" but her protest was cut off as Botan devoured her words. /Why am I feeling this way? Botan's a GIRL! / Thought Keiko as Botan broke off the kiss and continued her ministrations. /Oh-but it feels so good. / Though Keiko as Botan started to undo the buttons on her shirt.  
  
The entire night Yusuke was the farthest thing from either of there minds.  
  
__  
  
A/N: There! Chapter 2. Did you enjoy it? Was it awful? Tell me. REVIEW! HOW AM I SUPOST TO SEND YOU 'THANK YOU' COOKIES IF YOU DON'T REVIEW! :: Pulls out tin of cookies and shakes it::  
  
Thanks for the reviews from: Ferocity: well, if your begging I'll keep updating.  
  
Rose: Hehehe I am evil aren't I?  
  
Katyfoxdemon2: Glade it's interesting. Oh and if you're still reading 'Truth of the Matter' START REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!  
  
=^_~= Thanks! Ja! 


	3. Chapter III & Chapter IV

The Way Time Turns  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho I wouldn't have to write fanfiction.  
  
A/N: This is a special double chapter because it is the last I with put up for this story until after Christmas! I'm taking a nice holiday away from writing *^_^*. So enjoy!  
  
WARNING: This chapter contains FLUFF! You have been warned!  
  
/insert thought here/= thoughts  
  
Chapter parings: Hint's of Yusuke&Kurama.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3: Long walk home  
  
"THAT WAS SO STUPID!" vented Yusuke as he walked home with Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and argon.  
  
"Yes, I agree. But the way you made a fool of yourself with Keiko just brightened my evening." Stated Argon sarcastically.  
  
"Thank you so very much for your support." Replied Yusuke with just as much sarcasm.  
  
"You're welcome, but you don't need my support when you have all of Kurama's." she smirked.  
  
"Huh?" questioned Yusuke as Kurama blushed. Argon waved her hand as if brushing the subject away. Yusuke turned to Kurama; his eyes demanding an explanation.  
  
"Later." Whispered Kurama.  
  
They slowed as they reacted Yusuke's apartment building.  
  
"Kurama," whispered Argon pulling him away from the others "you go with Yusuke." Kurama made to protest, but Argon interrupted him, "You have a lot of things to explain to him. Don't worry about Hiei. I'll take him and Kuwabara home." Kurama nodded knowing there was no getting out of this; and as Kuwabara, Hiei, and Argon left he followed Yusuke.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Scenes of another time  
  
Argon, Hiei, and Kuwabara continued on. They divided at the intersection between Kuwabara's house and Genkai's temple.  
  
"Goodnight Kuwabara."  
  
"G'night my beautiful Argon!" Argon slapped her forehead in frustration and dragged her hand down her face. Hiei smirked.  
  
"What do you find so amusing?" asked Argon, frustration flavoring her voice as they started from the intersection to Genkai's temple.  
  
"That moron thinks you love him."  
  
"He doesn't. He just has a crush, I'll pass. Next pretty girl that walks by and he'll be off me, remember what happened with Botan?" she explained, " Not to mention he's not my type. Nice, but not my type." Hiei chuckled " I'm glad you find this so funny because at HUMAN speed it's another hour to Genkai's." Hiei groaned, he hated 'ningen speed'.  
  
When they reacted Genkai's Argon advised Hiei not to expect to sleep at Kurama's that night.  
  
"Why?" he inquired. Argon g=just winked and headed for the door, Hiei followed.  
  
Argon moved to open the door and accidentally brushed her hand against Hiei's covered Jagan (A.K.A. Evil-eye).  
  
Hiei blinked, had he really seen what he thought? He could have sworn that where Argon was standing, a second before had been a Koonrime just his size with dark red eyes like his own. Only the Koonrime's eyes where those of an innocent being, unlike his own.  
  
"Hiei?" called Argon, " Are you alright?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Are you going to leave or shall I tell Genkai to clear out a room?" teased Argon.  
  
'Yeah." He answered vaguely blurring out of her sight. He thought the site of a Koonrime should anger him. For he hated the Koonrime for what they had done to him when he was barely a day old, but he felt oddly comforted; and with this comfort he settled for the night in the tree outside Kurama's empty room.  
  
X_X X_X  
  
A/N: There it is, see you in a couple weeks!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Reiya Moon: I do not write lemons, but if you'd like to write one for this story yourself I think we can work some thing out =^_^=.  
  
And to anyone who is reading please review for every chapter you read and make an author feel loved :'(.  
  
=^_~= Thanks! Ja! 


	4. Chapter V: So what do we do now?

The Way Time Turns  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho I wouldn't have to write fanfiction.  
  
A/N: I've just gotten the new 'Yu Yu Hakusho: Spirit Detective' game by Atari. I bet it in two days ^_^; so that should tell you how hard it is (on a scale of 1 to 10 maybe a 2). So for those die hard yyhs out there this is a must buy, but if your light yet it to yyh, not all that great.  
  
WARNING: This chapter contains OCCness! So remember: different timeline, slightly different character attitudes.  
  
/insert thought here/= thoughts  
  
Chapter pairings: Yusuke&Kurama  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5: So what do we do now?  
  
Once he and Kurama were in his apartment Yusuke slammed the door behind them and locked it.  
  
"What did she mean, Kurama?" he asked. Kurama just stood there, determined to remain silent and let nothing slip. "Well!" demanded Yusuke taking an imposing step forward. They were now almost nose-to-nose. "What did she mean!?!" Kurama sighed, he knew wasn't going to be allowed to leave without giving this fuming youth an answer.  
  
"Yusuke," he began, "Argon meant nothing, you should know by now how much she likes to pull on your chain." Kurama finished amazed that he had formed such a good lie so fast. Yusuke started to scratch the back of his head; obviously ashamed about how he had go off on one of his friends like that.  
  
"So. she. uh."  
  
"Yes, she didn't mean anything by it." /This is working so perfectly! /  
  
"Oh. ok." Agreed Yusuke, setting himself on his couch.  
  
"I'll just be leaving then." Said Kurama, a truly evil grin spreading across his face at the idea that he had fooled him yet again. In his preoccupation he had forgotten that the door was locked and ran strait in to it with a sickening crack. /Ok, not so perfect. /  
  
Yusuke looked over at the noise. "That was a stupid thing to do. Are you sure your not Kuwabara instead of Kurama?" He teased. Yusuke walked over to the door and, putting an arm around his shoulders to support him, helped him to his feet.  
  
"T'anks." Said Kurama through a bloody nose.  
  
"Man, you hit that door HARD." Joked Yusuke.  
  
"Yes, I s'pose I did?" chuckled Kurama. Yusuke helped him to the couch.  
  
"So what do we do now?" asked Yusuke with a mischievous grin.  
  
^_~ ^_~  
  
A/N: I know I said I wouldn't be updating 'til after Christmas, but this was just begging to get of my notebook and in to type.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Shadowarrior: Thanks to your wishes I have rewritten the story. Thank you for the great idea, it fits a lot better than the original one I had.  
  
=^_~= Thanks! Ja ne! And Merry Christmas! (Holidays, etc.) :: Puts on Father Christmas hat and picks up mallet:: Here, little brother, brother. :: evil grin:: 


	5. Chapter VI: The fools will learn

The Way Time Turns  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho I wouldn't have to write fanfiction.  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time but homework hurts ^~^. So on with the next confusing chapter. Oh and if anyone can tell me of a guy who actually writes and reads yyh fan fiction then I'll dedicate this story to you. Well enjoy! o^-^=  
  
WARNING: This chapter contains thoughts that no one will understand, at least not now.  
  
/insert thought here/= thoughts  
  
Chapter pairings: None  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 6: The fools will learn  
  
A week later.  
  
"Koenma," addressed the cool voice of Argon " if I may ask, why have you called me here?"  
  
Koenma took his time answering her; making quite a scene of rearranging the papers on his desk. Finally he spoke. "I have a case for you."  
  
Argon was interested; Koenma had never trusted her alone on a case; and for good reason. "What kind of case?"  
  
"I need you to watch Yusuke, umm, protect him." Said Koenma looking a little uneasy.  
  
"Protect him from what?" It was very unusual for Koenma to think Yusuke NEEDED protection. Her impression was that Koenma thought Yusuke invincible.  
  
"Well," said Koenma obviously picking his words carefully, "less protecting and more, well, watching and reporting back to me."  
  
Comprehension dawned on Argon, "Hiei refused didn't he?" Koenma looked livid at the thought. "Fine, I'll watch him, but I report back to you to a point." Will that said Argon swept from the office.  
  
Koenma sighed in relief. He didn't know why, but Argon often gave him the sick feeling that he'd forgotten something important; like the mound of paper on his desk. He groaned.  
  
/Fool. / Thought Argon as she made her way through the Rekai Palace. /Discouraging really, how Koenma doesn't have enough brains to fill an eggcup. Makes things less challenging. /  
  
She walked out through the imposing 'Gate of Judgment' to the grand view of Rekai lain before her. She took a deep breath of the fresh, Rekai air. /Once Koenmas' without his powerful little Rekai Tantei he will crumble before me. / Her mood greatly lifted, Argon sprinted toward the portal back to Nigenkai. /Ki manipulation is 'so' very useful. / Thought Argon, smirking as she continued to enhance her run.  
  
/The fools will learn. I don't repeat my mistakes. /  
  
0.0 0.0  
  
A/N: Well that's the chapter. Advice, comments, criticism, death threats, all welcome just as long as you review.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Ansatsuke: Arigatou, I will. ^_^  
  
Monita: You'll find out what importance Argon has very soon. Arigatou for the suggestions, they might come in useful later. ^_^  
  
JA NE! :: waves franticly:: 


End file.
